Still falling for you
by EyreGirl
Summary: Frank is tired of the stubborn diva and is about to quit, but an unresolved situation from her past takes them to get along better. And maybe some more! Adult content. A little bit of angs but happy ending. I'm not an English speaker, have no beta but have a lot of imagination for Franchel stories.


Frank Farmer hadn't had a client as difficult as Rahcel Marron. He had been working for her over a month by now and today was another fucking day with the stubborn diva. With today´s events he was seriously thinking to quit any time soon. In the morning they went to lunch but Rachel decided at the last moment not to go in the limo and to go in the SUVs. She chose Tony to go with her, and before Frank could deny her wishes, she threw a defiant look at him and said "I have always been safe with him Frank". The bodyguard took a breath and let her get on the white SUV and before closing the door "You could have just fucking tell me earlier Rachel. Damn it!"

The superstar had luch with her best friend, Alan. Frank wasn't the kind of man who compare himself with another man, but since working with Rachel, he judge every man around her. This Alan was a tall, handsome blue-eyed man and worst of all, a completely gentelman. Frank couln't decide to trust him or not. He didn't want to analize what was going in his mind when watching them together but there was a feeling of uneasiness. Their previous discussion made it worse and he wanted to stay as far as possible from them. Everything was under control and there weren't many people in the restaurant. He saw Rachel stood up and went to the restroom. In a less fucking day, he would have follow her and wait for her in an appropriate distance out of the restroom; how Rachel detested it! But right now the bodyguard was furious and wanted to avoid her.

Focusing on his job, he scaned the place: five waiters on service and three others inside the kitchen, a family entering the restaurant, Tony flirting with an over make up woman and when looking at Rachel's table, Alan made eye contact with him and rise his head as a greeting. Five minutes and Rachel didn't come out. Frank approached the lady's restroom, two more minutes and no sign of Rachel. Three knock on the door "Rachel?" Nothing. "Rachel, are you O.K.? I'm coming in" He push the door and an old woman shouted "Oh my god, this is the lady's restroom idiot!" "I'm so sorry. Sorry. But, have you seen a woman who looks like Rachel Marron, the singer?" The old lady read his worry in his face and forgot properties "I think so, about 5 minutes ago she opened the door to let me in and she went out". Frank stormed out, shouted to Tony and went straight to Alan. "Where is she? What do you plan?" "Calm down man! What the hell is going on with you! Isn't she in the restroom?" The bodyguard quickly read his eyes and knew Alan had no idea of her whereabouts. He ran to the main entrance and saw that the white SUV wasn't there anymore. Tony ran towards him "Hey Frank, where is Rachel? Where is her SUV?" Frank got in the other car and didn't wait for Alan to go with them. By now Tony knew Frank's ways and he was already in.

"Damn Rachel! Where the hell are you!" said Frank as he drove at a fast speed through the traffic. "This is so unusual of her. I... I don't know where she could have gone Frank. What are we going to do?" "It's going to take some time to go home and track her down. Her SUV also has a

satellite locator". Tony had never seen Frank this furious, he knew things were not good with Rachel and this was the last thing the new bodyguard would stand of the singer. He couldn't understand why Rachel behave so rude with Frank, she was like that with stupid people but Frank was a professional and that everybody could tell.

°°SFFY°°

Frank called two trusted collegues to help him find Rachel. Before alerting the police and going to do field research, he wanted to make sure her geolocation. The house was going crazy; a crying Nicki, a freaked out Tony, an angry Sy and a lost Bill. It was a relief Fletcher was in a summer camp. "So you think it was her doing and a kidnap could be discarded Frank?" said Ray. Frank was watching the computer trying to get some coordinates. His other collegue Minella filled his silence "Oh Frank, you were right. Good money but superstars are a shit of a business!" Almost an hour had past when Bill interrupted them "Frank, she's here! She said she wants to be alone!" For Frank it meant to stay away and don't scold her "Not this time Rachel, not this time!" he thought and went to find her.

As the bodyguard gave enormous strides along the way he heard Bill shout "Frank, I don't think this is the moment to..." "Shut up Bill, I have had enough!"

In the stairs Tony tried to stop him, he mumbled something but Frank pushed him away. He arrived to her room and opened the door. Both sisters were on the floor. Nicki was huging her sister hushing her and at the sound of the door, she stared at Frank and said an inaudible "No". Frank wouldn't be disuaded by her or anybody "Please Nicki, go out. Please!" It was a firm but silent tone that demand no deny. Nicki wasn't afraid of Frank and knew he would never hurt Rachel so she stood up and left them alone. She closed the door.

Rachel kept on crying not looking at Frank. "The fuck Rachel! What the hell you think you were doing? Henrry is fired. I can't trust him anymore and you... you are a stubborn diva that can fuck herself right now. I'm done with you!" He breathed heavily with tight fists waiting for her confrontation. "You're right Frank" she manage to say with her crying "You're right. I'm a fucked up diva". And as she finished to say it, she stumbled running to the bathroom to throw up. He follow her and held her hair. She threw up again and Frank grab her toilet paper and a towel. He has never seen her so broken and vulnerable and his anger started to dissipate. Who was this difficult and obstinated woman he couldn't understand? Her sobs took him out of his reveries and he realized he was comforting her with his hand on her back. She seemed to have to power to support herself so Frank took her gently on his arms and laid her down on the bed. "I'm calling a doctor. Try to rest" she heard him said but her eyes were heavy and couln't stay awake.

°°SFFY°°

The next morning Frank was repairing a camera hidden next to the dance room when he saw her coming. She wasn't in her usual sport dress. Rachel wore jeans, a wool sweater and her hair was loose. Although she had eye bags, Frank thought she looked beautiful. The first time he met her, he thought she was prettier than watching her on TV or magazines but in this moment, he not only felt attraction but had some uncomprehensible feelings for her. She spotted him and wanted to turn around. "Rachel!" he shouted. She sighed, passed him by and didn't say anything. She got into the dance room. It was a private space for her. She had some of her awards, photos and albums. It was a small room but cozy. Rachel was searching for something when Frank entered.

"You think I'm a bitch, right? I know Frank, you have already told me so and you..." now they were facing each other

"I didn't say that Rachel! Come on, I just wanted to..." he came closer to her.

"You are free now. No more shit from my part! You're free of diva shit!" she screamed.

"Rachel yesterday was a difficult day and I was mad at you but..."

"Don't say more. I've already understood what you think of me. You want to know you were right about everything you say?" she gave a step closer to him. "everything you do and that you're a fucking talented bodyguard?"

He couldn't satand it anymore. Frank grabed Rachel by her upper arms and kissed her fiercely. She tried to free from his gasp. He pulled apart and looked at her. She was about to say something and he kissed her again. This time with animal passion he knew he felt for her since the first day working in there. With the left hand he caressed her neck and with the other he tightened his waist. At first, there was resistance from her part but Rachel let it go. Frank felt she was reacting favorably to his advances. She was returning his kisses. He lifted her and placed her over the wide edge of the window. Her legs were around him and this gave him closer access to her body. Frank only stoped for seconds to let her breath but his hands were exploring her curves, desperately cupping one of her breasts. Rachel moaned of pleasure and put her pelvis next to his already hardened manhood. Both of them started to unzip her jeans with clumsy hands. He get her jeans off and then proceed to unzip his onw jeans. Rachel couln't wait and put her hand inside her boxers and started to rub his cock. He groaned in pleasure and frustration to take his cloth off "Rachel I won't be able to stop!" His fingers were preparing her hot spot to receive him. She had spasms and kept on moaning. "Rachel.." he tried to find her eyes "Don't.. don't stop Frank!" she was pleading. That was it for him. He entered her furiously and she incremented his rythm. She was reaching her orgasm and when he felt her walls contracted around his cock, he was ready to explode inside of her.

"Fraaank... have you seen Rachel?" they froze at Bill's shout. Both stopped and put on their clothes. "Fraaannkk?" She had her arms around herself and he was leaning against the window, trying to cool down himself. "I'll go" she said. Frank moved to give her space but caressed her waist on her way.


End file.
